


Give Me My Chain

by fingalsanteater



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bar he stopped in on the way to his next job didn't look the sort of place to have a hole in the wall. It wasn't a nice bar by any means, but Luke had always imagined glory holes to be found in places sleazier than this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Luke looks a little more like Brodie Lee. Like [this](http://fingalselectronsexparty.tumblr.com/post/140180277358/mainfarcepatrol-i-cant-stop-making-brodie-lee). Based on [this](http://fingalselectronsexparty.tumblr.com/post/138378644578/praetorian-guard-fingalselectronsexparty) tumblr conversation about [this](http://fingalselectronsexparty.tumblr.com/post/138353425368/mainfarcepatrol-id-like-to-thank-not-only-gody) gifset.

The first time Luke stuck his dick through a glory hole he was twenty-two and had been driving for-hire for a guy who stiffed him on delivery. Luke was young and stupid and should have got full payment up front instead of just half, so he ended up $200 short and with knuckles that kind of hurt from knocking into the guy's teeth. The bar he stopped in on the way to his next job didn't look the sort of place to have a hole in the wall. It wasn't a nice bar by any means, but Luke had always imagined glory holes to be found in places sleazier than this one.  
  
In between the only two stalls, a silver taped hole taunted Luke as he took a piss, bladder full from the six beers he'd downed quickly over the last two hours. He finished and shook himself off, but his hand lingered on his cock, stroking as he contemplated the hole and what it would be like to stick his dick through it to a waiting mouth on the other side. As he stroked himself, a single finger poked through the hole and beckoned him, crooking up in a motion to come closer.  
  
He goggled and squeezed his eyes tight, but the vision persisted when he opened them, finger beckoning once more before retreating back through the hole.  Thrilled by the novelty of his fantasy coming to life, and with his inhibitions slightly loosened from the alcohol, he didn't hesitate to crouch awkwardly, as the hole was too short for him to stick his dick through while standing at full height, and insert his cock through to the other side of the partition. The person on the other side made a noise that was indignant and half surprised. "As much as I'd like to taste this big, nice cock for free, he said, "you gotta pay before I suck you."  
  
"How much?" Luke asked willing to pay anything at this point. He was so worked up that he thought he might come just from the imagined change in the air from one side of the wall to the other, the scrape of the edges of the tape on his swollen cock a rough, arousing reminder of what he was about to do.  
  
"Prices are there," said the man, and Luke focused himself long enough to read something on the wall that looked like an almost incomprehensible menu of ways one could get off while their dick was stuck through a hole, starting with some term that seemed to indicate he could get a hand job, all the way up to anal sex. He fumbled with his wallet, then momentarily replaced his cock with fifty bucks - the price that would allow him to come down the dude's throat.  
  
Desire spiked through him as he placed his cock through the hole again. He was anticipating a hand to meet his dick, but he was still surprised by the scrape of calloused fingers along his length, guiding it to meet a wet, warm mouth. He let the man on the other side take the lead, working Luke's shaft with his hand and mouth while Luke's hips stuttered against the partition, unable to thrust fully and drive as deep as he wanted.  
  
Something about his own ineffectual desires to fuck this stranger's face being thwarted by the barrier of the bathroom stall excited him further. Luke was at the mercy of this man for his pleasure, yet he was also just an anonymous mouth in which Luke was about to shoot his load off into without a second thought. It was impersonal, yet intimate in some strange way that was exhilarating, and Luke came down the man's throat with a grunt - orgasm coaxed from him by the soft, tight heat of the mouth.  
  
When Luke finished coming, the man pulled off with a wet pop and gave Luke a few firm strokes before Luke drew his softening, sensitive cock back through the hole. Tucking himself back in quickly, he stumbled away and out the door on shaky legs, brain an overwhelmed mess of mild intoxication and deep satisfaction.  
  
He slept it off in his truck over next few hours and awoke half-hard and sweating, dreaming of soft hands and softer mouths.  
  
The last time Luke stuck his dick through a glory hole he was twenty-five and knew all the best places to get his dick sucked anonymously. He had them marked on a crinkled map he kept in his dash. At this point, though, he didn't need a map to tell him where to get his cock sucked, but he still liked to smooth it out and reminisce on occasion, tracing his fingers over routes he'd driven and the glory holes he'd stopped at along the way.  
  
He liked this place he was at now, not only because it was somewhat off the beaten path a ways outside Baton Rouge and pretty private for a rest stop, but because the hole was more a slot, tall enough for him to remain standing and not have to crouch or bend to insert his cock through, and sanded smooth with black electrical tape thick over the edges. The lights were on when Luke opened the door to the bathroom, indicating someone was already in there. Fluorescent lights flickered and his boots, one of which he'd wrapped duct tape around as a temporary fix for holes in the sides until he could get a new pair, squeaked on the tile as he approached. The air was sticky with humidity and smelled faintly of stale piss and bleach.  
  
He waited in the stall, eyeing the slot and palming his swelling dick through his jeans. Someone shifted position on the other side and, over the buzz of the lights and chirp of crickets, he could faintly hear someone's breath hitch. He briefly wondered if the person on the other side was nervous, if this was their first time, but a confident voice soon said, "I'll suck you and swallow for twenty bucks." He paused and then added, "Money first."  As if Luke didn't know how these things went. It was pretty cheap, but Luke wasn't about to educate him on pricing, not when all he wanted was to come. He pushed a twenty through the slot first, then slid his jeans and underwear down over his hips and followed with his half-hard cock.  
  
A large, soft hand with thick fingers gripped Luke firmly and drew him forward until his hips were flush with the wall. Licking the swollen head of Luke's cock, he sucked just at the tip and tongued his slit, alternating between squeezing and jerking his hand up Luke's shaft and then lapping up the pre-come that he eked out. It was not often Luke got someone who liked to tease him and draw out his pleasure so exquisitely, and he reached up and curled his fingers over the partition wall, needing to hang onto something to ground him.  
  
Luke took in a deep shuddery breath as the man slid his lips and tongue over the head and down, down until he'd taken Luke's cock as far as he could, lips against Luke's thick, springy pubic hair. The stranger swallowed and Luke could feel the walls of his throat contract around him. He groaned, and his forehead thumped against wall as his vision went a bit hazy.  
  
It wasn't often anyone attempted to deep throat him either, and Luke could count on one hand the amount of times someone had taken him all the way without gagging. It was secretly a point of pride how many times he'd had someone gag on his cock.  
  
The soft hand played with his balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing them softly as he drew back and then swallowed Luke down again and again until Luke was shaking with pleasure and the need to come. The mouth pulled off, leaving Luke wanting. His immediate orgasm delayed, he swore and thrust forward futilely, knocking his hips against the wall.  
  
"What am I fucking paying you for?" Luke growled, and the man laughed and squeezed the base of his cock, causing it to swell impossibly thicker. Little licks on the head of his cock only drove Luke's frenzied desire, and the mouth suckled on the tip of his cock too gently to sate him. He moaned gratefully when his cock was once again enveloped by soft, wet heat all the way down to base of his shaft. Luke was lost in pleasure; he'd never gotten it this good before, even that first time when the excitement of receiving an anonymous blow job was new.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned, drawing out the word and punctuating it with the first spurt of his hot come, orgasm ripped from him in a way that verged on pain in the most pleasurable sense. He came so hard he felt wrung out and empty, leaning his forehead against the wall and taking in deep breaths just to fill himself back up with something. The mouth swallowed around Luke, drinking down all his come until Luke's cock twitched with one last weak spurt. He pulled back slowly, letting his lips slide over the softening flesh, and then sucked at the head until Luke cried out, oversensitive but not wanting to withdraw just yet, willing to let this stranger play with him as long as he pleased.  
  
Finally, after one last lick, he released Luke's cock. Luke was usually one to take off right away, but this time he stood there a minute, just breathing and willing his legs to stop shaking.  
  
"If you want an encore," said the stranger, a slight tremble in his voice, "you'll have to pay again. Double this time." Luke's cock perked up at the idea of another go, but he needed the rest of his cash for gas. "I'm tempted, but I've got to run," he admitted, "Need to be somewhere else by morning."  
  
The guy hummed a few bars then sung "Somewhere else by morning, up from Baton Rouge," back to him to the tune of 'Amarillo by Morning.' His voice was nice, deep and slightly twangy.  
  
"Oklahoma City, actually," answered Luke, unsure why he was even telling this guy his next stop at all.  
  
"Never been there."  
  
This place was a way station for hitchhikers and Luke wondered where this guy was going. Oddly, he kind of wanted to help him get there. He never wanted anything like that before, the anonymity of the glory holes suiting him just fine. He wasn't interested in people, but something about this guy who'd just given him the best damn blow job he'd ever had was making him rethink his aversion to people. He had to admit that he wanted that mouth along for the ride to the guy's next stop, at the very least. He didn't want to lose it and how good it made him feel.  
  
He didn't know how to broach the subject, as it was a complete breach of etiquette to ask the person on the other side to reveal themselves, so after putting away his cock, Luke just came out and asked, "Do you need a ride anywhere?"  
  
The guy fucking giggled, and asked, "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No. I'm asking if you want a ride where you're going," Luke said, irritated by the guy's tone, because he was already embarrassed enough that he'd felt implored to ask and the giggle didn't help.  
  
"Look, man," the guy said, "the pillow talk was real nice and all, and maybe you think I'm stupid or something, but I'm not accepting a ride from a guy who just paid me to suck his dick. And I'm not exchanging a fuck for a ride."  
  
Luke almost lied and said he wasn't expecting anything, he just wanted to offer a ride, but he couldn't work the lie through the tight line of his lips. This guy had only ever laid eyes on his dick and yet he saw right through Luke. He didn't say another word after that, frustrated by how transparent he was. The guy huffed out a laugh as Luke walked away, letting the door slam on his way out.  
  
He'd cultivated simple desires over the last several years, sating himself with only anonymous blow jobs through holes in walls. He'd thought he had no need of anything but the occasional one-off, but one amazing blow job and he'd lost his mind. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about meeting that guy again, thankful that his anonymity was preserved. There was no way the guy could ever make him, even if their paths did so happen to cross again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sitting around pretty much complete in my docs so I decided to finish it and post it. This is unbeta'd.

"So, you like getting your dick sucked, huh?" 

Luke almost choked on his swallow of coffee. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of hand and raised his eyebrows at the kid who had slid into the booth across from him. The kid - Luke figured him for seventeen or eighteen - flicked his bottle blond hair over his broad shoulders with a shake of his head, propped an elbow on the Formica table and leaned his chin on his hand like he was settling in for some long conversation.

Luke made him wait for a response, not just to be an asshole, but because he didn't know how to respond to an opening like that. Well, and to be an asshole too. The words seemed like a come-on, but were phrased like the kid knew him and what he liked to get up to in his spare time. No one knew, so Luke wasn't worried. 

Still, he was unnerved by the clear blue eyes that stared at him from across the table. He wanted to slap away the faint smile curling at the corners of the kid's lips, but the scene it would cause in this crowded diner would be more trouble than it was worth. The fantasy of leaving a big red handprint across his smooth cheek was barely sufficient. 

"Who doesn't," said Luke noncommittally. "Get out of my booth," he said more firmly.

The kid laughed and the sound niggled at the back of Luke's mind. It seemed... familiar somehow, though Luke had never seen this kid in his life so he wasn't sure what to make of his familiarity. 

"You weren't so eager to be rid of me before," the kid said. His smile stretched across his face now and was too knowing, too smug. 

Luke didn't talk to people, save for conducting business, so he wasn't used to navigating conversations, much less navigating a conversation where he had been thrown off guard from the very beginning. 

He answered what popped into his head first. "I don't know you," he said, ignoring that voice in his mind that was saying there was something so familiar about this kid, something he was missing.

"Now," he warned, "get the fuck out of my face."

The kid was unphased by Luke's tone, fiddling with the salt shaker, and pushing it around in a small circle on the table as he answered, "I was wondering if that ride you offered me was a one-time thing or an open invitation?" 

"Look," started Luke, tired of the strange verbal game the kid was playing, holding some vague knowledge over Luke's head like a fucking tease. "I never off-" he didn't finish his sentence because the kid started idly humming "Amarillo by Morning" as he pushed the shaker around with one finger, and then Luke knew. His stomach twisted, realization sweeping over him so quickly that it felt like a literal light switch had been flicked on his brain. 

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. This kid certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. His blond hair contrasted with the dark beard framing his plump jaw, cut-off sleeves revealed a spiky, twisting tattoo over one large bicep and another on his other bicep of what seemed to be a morbid crucifixion scene. But, then again, Luke hadn't really known what to expect. He'd spent the last month just imagining the feel of this kid's mouth, the rest of him a dark blur in Luke's mind as he took himself in hand.  

Now, that mouth was smugly delivering cryptic hints at the nature of their last meeting. And, while Luke wasn't outright balking at the idea of actually getting what he wanted last time they'd met, the fact that this particular meeting wasn't coincidence was gnawing at him. 

Cutting to the chase, he asked, "How'd you know it was me?" 

"You should spend less money on getting your dick sucked and do something about the holes in your boots." 

The server, having caught the tail-end of the kid's comment, dropped the check off with a judgmental side-eye. Luke shifted his hips and pulled out his wallet, roughly plunking down the cash for his midnight breakfast.

The kid didn't know how to talk in any way that wasn't vague or round-about, frustrating Luke and doing nothing to quell Luke's desire to hit him.  But, as he considered the comment over his last swig of coffee, Luke figured the kid meant he'd recognized the duct tape Luke had wrapped around his boot. It was such a small and specific detail, but he had been the one down on his knees and probably caught a glimpse. How he'd picked it out again at this diner was still a mystery, but his reason for recognition was valid at least.

Luke let the other worries, like the specifics of the how's and why's, slip into the back of his mind. Maybe he'd ask more questions later, maybe he'd drop the kid off at his stop without so much as a goodbye. Depended on how much he felt like talking after he got what he wanted. And, what he wanted, besides to slap the kid silly for being a smug, overly-familiar asshole, was to fuck his mouth. 

His cock twitched just thinking about it. "Okay," he said. "I'll give you a ride. Come on." 

Smile broadening, the kid followed Luke as he slipped out of the booth and opened the door to the diner. He was hit with a wall of dry, hot air as soon as he stepped outside, heat thick enough that it felt like it took effort to push through it. Luke's legs were quite a bit longer, but the kid didn't hurry to keep up. He kept his own pace, following several steps behind Luke with his thumbs curled casual-like into the pockets of his jeans. 

Luke figured he should tell the kid that he wasn't giving him a ride tonight, that he'd already gotten a room at the motel across the way and had been planning on stretching out in a bed for the first time in week. He didn't. Just let the kid follow him across the parking lot to the door to his room. 

The kid said nothing as Luke slid his keycard in the slot, lock unlatching with loud click. The run-down A/C had been working hard to keep the heat at bay, so the air that met them was only just hot instead of scorching.

Luke's fingers fluttered, stretched and flexed and curled into his palm. There was no table between them now, no warm ceramic cup in Luke's hands, and no other eyes on them. He was very aware of the kid's curious gaze from where he'd plopped down on the end of the only bed just as easy as he'd slid into the booth across from Luke. He seemed instantly at ease in his surroundings, no matter how unfamiliar they probably were. Or, maybe, the kid was used to being in strange rooms with strange men who were going to fuck him. The thought made something in Luke twist oddly, uncomfortably. 

"Tell me your name," the kid said, slipping off the end of the bed and to his knees before Luke. 

"Why? What's it matter?" He could've just said no, or lied and made something up. Pale eyes, more gray than blue in this light, looked up at him as fingers popped open the button of his jeans and pulled down his zipper. He swallowed, mouth dry, taste of coffee still on his tongue. 

"Okay, how about I'll tell you mine." He paused and rubbed the head of Luke's semi-hard cock through his boxers. "It's Bray. So you know what name to moan while I'm blowing you." 

"Bray." It came out like an expletive rather than a confirmation that he'd heard the name correctly. Fuck was what he'd meant to say, because, fuck, this kid - Bray - somehow knew how to push all his buttons in both the right ways and the wrong ways. 

It was as good as Luke remembered, once Bray got his mouth on Luke's cock. Better even, because it'd been years since he'd actually seen the way someone's lips stretched around him and he'd forgotten how hot it was to see someone take his cock inside their mouth and work it with their tongue. When his cock slid against the slick inside of Bray's cheek and protruded it out slightly, Luke rubbed the bulge with his fingers, relishing the additional pressure.

Bray's hair was soft when he finally threaded his fingers into it, and he yanked on it, just hard enough to feel Bray resist the pull. His mouth was latched on to Luke’s cock like he trying to suck the life from him, and Luke couldn’t say he minded because Bray was taking him so deep that he could feel the back of his soft-slick throat swallowing around him. It was only when Luke felt his mouth at the very base of his cock that Bray pulled back, slowly, agonizingly slowly, and Luke tried not come at the sight of Bray’s lips sliding back over his cock, leaving a trail of saliva that highlighted how hard Luke was.

Bray used the spit to jerk Luke into his mouth, working the head of his cock, sucking until Luke’s knees went weak and shaky and he shot his load on Bray’s tongue as it licked the skin right below his slit. He didn’t swallow, just let Luke fill his mouth up with come until it leaked out between his lips. Only then did he swallow slowly, eyes locked with Luke’s as he lapped at the increasingly sensitive head of his cock and hollowed his cheeks.

“Alright,” growled Luke, yanking Bray’s hair and pulling him off his cock. “That’s enough.”

He steps back and tucks his softening cock away, though he left his pants unzipped and unbuttoned. Bray pushed himself to his feet and settled back on the edge of the bed, palming his hard cock through his pants. He leaned back, letting Luke get a good look.

Luke snorted “I’m ain’t returning the favor. That’s not the deal.”

“Just watch, then,” said Bray, shifting his hips and pulling his swollen dick free of the elastic waistband of his pants.

He stroked it languidly, rubbing wetness from his slit on the head. Bray moaned and Luke’s dick twitched in his pants, already perking up at the sight. His mouth went a little dry. He swallowed as heat suffused him.

“Look at you,” Bray said. “You want it. Come and take it.” He laughed a little, which infuriated Luke.

“Fuck you,” said Luke, crossing the room in two steps, pushing Bray back on the bed. He replaced Bray’s hand with his own and jerked him at a quicker pace.

“Look at you,” Luke said. “You’re a fucking slut. Get down on your knees for anyone, do you?” Bray just groaned and panted hotly against Luke’s other hand which was rubbing against Bray’s bottom lip.

“You gonna come for me, slut,” said Luke, as Bray thrust his hips up. “That’s right, come for me,” he said, as Bray’s come spurted through his fingers and coated his palm. Luke didn’t wait until he was finished to pull his hand away, allowing some come to squirt up onto Bray’s belly.  

Bray smiled up at him, teeth white and sharp, and grabbed his arm before he could pull completely away. He licked a stripe across Luke’s palm, but then dropped his hand.

“Looks like you returned the favor after all,” said Bray. He laughed as Luke pulled his hand away.

He could kick Bray out, should kick him out and tell him to fuck off because he was a little shit and he pissed Luke off. But, he was right about Bray getting down on his knees for anyone, and, man, he really liked getting his dick sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP WYATT FAMILY and BRAY/LUKE. I LOVED YOU!
> 
> I had a lot of plans for this fic but I just lost steam and then WWE pulled the plug on my ship. Soooooooooo, I'm considering this complete now. Thanks for indulging me.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [Forgive Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SBdjL7rmno) by Parker Millsap and the full lyric is _Give me my chain, I'll be your slave_. This song is the anthem for this fic.


End file.
